I'm Just Supergirl
by Trade Snark
Summary: Kiyuu comes back to Japan after living in America for 2 years. She's not your typical heiress. She develops a crush on Kyoya and gets tangled in Yoshio's plan to have Kyoya marry Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Finally done with Chapter 1. I have wanted to write this for so long. I finally started writing this when I noticed that people were coming out with ideas that were similar to mine, and I didn't want people to think I was copying them. Too many Kyoya/OC stories. **

**Did you know that Tamaki is actually brunette? I'll keep him blonde though.**

Kiyuu stepped off the private jet on a Saturday afternoon. The Spring wind blew her black hair all over her face. She was finally back in Japan after living in a condo in New York for 2 years. She spotted her bffl.

"Amanda," she screamed. They two girls hugged each other. They haven't seen each other in 6 months.

"Come on, the limo is that way," Amanda shouted. They hurried away. Kiyuu and Amanda continued to chatter away.

"I have a great idea for the next webcast," Kiyuu said. And they started talking about that. They sure talk a lot.

**At the chairman's office.**

"We have a new student coming in to class 3-A. I hope that you two can make her feel welcome," the chairman said to Mori and Honey.

Mori nodded.

"Sure," said Honey in a cheery voice. "We could eat cake together. There has been this new one I want to try out."

**At the Hitachiin Estate**

"She's back just in time to see my new clothing line come out," Yuhuza said with a smirk. "She won't be able to top it." Yuhuza was eating breakfast and checking her email.

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"My major competition, Lady K," Yuhuza replied.

"Good luck. You always have a little competition with her. Who's line sells better. Who's better dressed. Don't destroy her," Yuhuza's husband said.

"I have better things to do than compete with a sixteen-year old, but she's so fun to pull pranks on," Yuhuza explained.

**At Ohtori Manor**

"Kyoya." Yoshio said

"Yes, father?"

"Tomorrow, we are going to a potential business partner's place. You know what I expect."

"Yes father."

**Kiyuu's room**

Amanda had left, and Kiyuu was playing RPG games.

It wasn't something that most female sixteen-year olds did in their spare time.

It wasn't something that heiresses did at all.

Especially with the ceiling as the computer screen.

When she was 12, she had a huge screen installed on the ceiling for using as a computer screen, watching television, and for spying on everyone because when you're rich, you can do anything.

Kiyuu got bored and decided to go downstairs for an early dinner.

"Here you go, Kiyuu. 50 California rolls," her chef Pierre said with a French accent

"Where is everyone?" Kiyuu asked. Her 3 uncles and her grandfather weren't there.

"They went on business or something," he replied, and left to make her desert.

Kiyuu ate the food with manners of a caveman. She hasn't eaten sushi this good for too long.

After a desert of Strawberry Shortcake, she went back into her room, and wrote a 5 page critical analysis of "Hills like White Elephants" after playing Runescape and World of Warcraft for 3 hours.

When she finally finished writing, her uncles were back, and she decided to go to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Kiyuu was tired because of the time difference. She put on a black with silver writing 'I'm a lit geek tank,' denim short shorts, some mascara, blue-colored color contacts.

Unfortunately for her, the mascara she made herself , made her lashes stick. So she wandered blindly down the halls, and half-tripped down the stairs, crashing into the wall.

"I'm okay," she announced after her grand entrance.

She finally opened her eyes.

To see the Ohtori family staring back at her.

**Author's Note: How's that? She won't be a Mary Sue.**

**Ironic how Pierre, the French chef, made Sushi.**

**At least 3 reviews until next post.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Please, oh please, don't turn into a Mary Sue. **

**Kiyuu: Sorry. Too late. (Insert signature evil Kyoya smirk)**

***Poof* *Turns into Mary Sue***

**Author: Noooooo!!!!!!!**

**No Mary Sue here. ( ; **

**Mr. Ohtori=Kyoya's dad**

Kiyuu was either very gracious or not easily embarrassed.

The first thing that popped into her mind was how much it hurt when she high-fived the wall with her face, not how stupid she must have looked. She didn't really care.

The second thing she noticed as she got up was how underdressed she was.

Mr. Ohtori (and the 3 other Mr. Ohtoris), along with Mr. Ohtori's daughter were all dressed nicely, clad in designer clothes, some of which, Kiyuu could swore people in her department designed.

She walked through the huge dining room to sit down next to her one of her uncles, and took her first good look at all three of the sons. The youngest one really caught her eye, but she was careful not to stare.

To break the awkward silence, she immediately said, "I'll be in the kitchen, helping Pierre."

With that, she left.

"Hi Pierre. Do you need any help?" she asked. Pierre's mind immediately went back to a traumatic event. Kiyuu was twelve, and had decided she wanted to scramble some eggs. This resulted in the kitchen almost setting on fire. How she did it, no one knew.

"I don't need any help, but thanks for asking," Pierre replied.

"Okay." Kiyuu decided to talk to her friends back in the United States.

Meanwhile, Mr. Ohtori was talking to the eldest uncle, Hakufu.

"Mr. Mattaki, I have a proposal. It would be beneficial to both our families to merge our empires," Mr. Ohtori started.

"Of course," Kiyuu's grandfather, Fundo, said at exactly the same moment as Hakufu replied, "Sorry, no way."

Fundo glared at Hakufu.

"Is there any reason for your answer?" Mr. Ohtori asked.

The reason he said no was that Kiyuu would probably murder him that night if he said yes.

"Ignore my son please. Tell me more about this agreement," Fundo said.

Kiyuu decided to reenter the expensive dining room while they were still talking about this agreement.

All 3 uncles stiffened.

"Bye people. I have stuff I got to do, places I got to see," she said with a smile. Mr. Ohtori thought her behavior was awfully strange.

"Kiyuu, you might want to stay," the youngest uncle, Haku said.

People rarely told her what to do, so when they did, she knew it must be something serious.

She took a seat.

Mr. Ohtori pulled out a contract.

**AN-Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm working on other things too. Please review.**


End file.
